You Know !
by JokerOfNight
Summary: Hinata mencoba untuk merelakan atau di relakan.. itu lah yang di rasakan nya. . Galau tapi dia tau jawabanya.. :


_**You Know**_

_**Naruto ever forever milik sensei masashi kisimoto..**_

**Ini fanfit berikutnya. . *lah emang kapan punya fanfict* **

**Errr.. sebetulnya ini fanfict pertama ku..  
>wakaakaa.. diriku masih newbie..masih baby face gitu loh *<strong>_**di lempar eskrim**_***  
>Maksih yoo udah mau baca..<br>diriku yang imut cute ini..Cuma mau minta repieew  
>boleh ya.. *<strong>_**puppy eyes**_*** gak maksa kok ^^  
>karna diriku takut kalian keasyikan melihat muka ku yg cute gimna gitu.. *<strong>_**di hajar**_*** xDD  
>oke cekidot saja lah..<strong>

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

**~Hinata P-OV~**

Aku Cuma gadis biasa, anak sekolah biasa,tapi tidak untuk keluarga ku yang luar biasa kerasnya.. aku hidup karna ibuku, aku bertahan karna ingin membuktikan bahwa sesungguhnya aku bukan anak yang lemah, aku ingin Ayah melihat itu. Melihat ku sebagai anak keturunan Hyuuga.

"hyahh.."

Aku mengatur nafas ku terlihat di pinggir ruangan itu pengawal pribadi ku yang memang di utus langsung dari ayah untuk menjaga ku yang katanya aku adalah anak terlemah hyuuga, ck kata-kata itu menyakitkan, kenapa ? aku bukan anak yang lemah aku .. aku .. hanya saja aku..

"Onee-chaan~"

Seseorang menyapaku dari balik pintu geser rumah ku itu,yah aku kenal siapa dia keturunan hyuuga sama seperti ku Hyuuga Hanabi adik ku, anak kebanggaan ayah.. dia hanya berbeda 3 tahun denganku. Tapi walau dia kesayangan ayah aku tak membencinya, hanya saja aku akui dia memang lebih hebat.

"Iya" balas ku dengan senyuman sambil mengelap keringatku yang keluar sejak latihan bela diri tadi.

"apa hari ini kau tidak sekolah,sudah jam 9 loh"

Aku tersenyum dia mengatakan hal itu " hari ini aku sudah izin dengan pihak sekolah,bukankah hari ini ada pertemuan penting ?"

Dia seperti terkejut dengan jawabanku, aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya,lalu pergi meninggalkan dia yang terbengong sendiri.  
>kalian tau ? hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya paman ku Hishasi..yahh walau dia sebetulnya tak menyukai keluargaku,tapi dia menghormati kalian pasti juga tau ini ulang tahun ayah ku juga, Hyuuga Hiashi.. tapi aku tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun ayah.. kalian tau betapa aku iri menjadi orang seperti sepupuku Neji,dia selalu di sayang dengan ayahnya.<p>

Sedangkan aku adalah anak yang terpuruk, selalu di kekang, mungkin pewaris sah yang sesungguhnya itu Hanabi,bukan lah aku. Aku ini Cuma anak yang tak dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang. Keluarga Hyuuga memang pembisnis terbesar ke 3 setelah yang utama keluarga Senju, kedua keturunan Namikaze,Hyuuga aku mungkin Cuma lah aib keluarga ini, bahkan kakek ku sendiri selalu memandang ku sinis jika sudah bertemu denganku.

Hah..betapa ingin aku pergi menghilang dari dunia ini..sungguh aku ingin,tapi aku teringat janjiku untuk ibu, bahwa 'aku tak akan putus asa hanya karna masalah keluarga ini'. Aku bingung kadang aku di anggap seperti anak yang tlah beruntung di lahirkan di dunia, sedang kan Hanabi adalah anak anugrah yang memang di harapkan lahir.

"Hinata !."

Aku terkejut seseorang membangunkan ku dari lamunanku,aku langsung tersentak, tak sadar bahwa aku berjalan di pinggir dan akhirnya "BRUK"

"Hinata! Kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali melamun sambil berjalan,lihat kau jadi jatuhkan?"

Dia menolongku,dengan terus mengomel, khu, aku Cuma tersenyum sambil memandangi mata lavendernya yang sama denganku, rambut coklat panjang yang tergurai indah di tiup angin, sungguh aku ingin sekali seperti dia, sungguh.

"Neji-nii.." sapa ku parau

"kau kenapa?" balasnya dengan suara membantu ku berdiri dan duduk di pinggir koridor rumah. Disitu aku seperti orang yang tak bisa berjalan. Kaki ku susah sekali di gerakan. Tapi aku berusaha,dan yah.. kalian tahu. Neji duduk di sampingku sambil melihat ku yang dari tadi dim seribu bahasa.

"kau kenapa Hinata?"

"aku tidak apa-apa kok" senyum ku mengembang.

Tuk dia mengetuk dahiku "bukan itu yang ku tanya,apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?"

Aku mengingatnya lagi,'apa aku harus bilang ke Neji-nii,tapi aku tak mau dia malah mengkhawatirkanku" guma ku dlam hati.

"HINATA!" panggilnya sedikit berteriak membuat ku tersadar dari lamunan ku lagi. Aku langsung memandanginya yang sepertinya mukanya itu tertuliskan "MARAH" aku hanya terkekeh kecil dan sukses membuat dia heran + bengong.

"Nejii-nii.."

"ya?"

"jika aku tak di lahirkan,mungkinkah keluarga kita ini bahagia?"

"H-hinata apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Nii tau betapa sulitnya hidup di keluarga bangsawan yang keras ini,apa lagi jika keturunan yang di pilih. Mau kah neji-nii bertukar tempat denganku?" ucapku pelan bahkan sangat pelan.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan melayang kepipi ku,panas dan hangat aku tak tau rasanya, aku sudah lupa rasa ini,tapi kemudian aku melihat nii lagi. Muka nya kacau,dan murung. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba mata ku memanas dan sesuatu megalir di pipiku. Dan di saat itu aku memang ingin menangis, aku menangis terisak sambil menutup muka ku dengan tanganku yang kecil ini..

"Hinata, Gomen"

"K-Kenapa orang-orang di keluarga ini tak pernah menganggap ku nii, apa aku cuma anak yang beruntung karna sudah di lahirkan, aku hidup itu untuk IBU, aku bertahan karna nii slalu mendukung ku ! apa aku apa hanya aku ! kenapa Ayah tidak pernah ad di saat ku membutuhkan, kenapa dia sibuk dengan dunia ini ! Aku tau Hanabi adalah anak terberuntung dan beranugrah di dunia ini.. Nii tau,Betapa sakit, aku ingin MATI, tapi aku tau JANJI ku pada Ibu !Nii tau, Nii tau jawabannya ! Huaaaa"

Nangis ku meledak tak tertahankan,sakit itu yang kurasakan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menahan rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit megerikan yang tak tertahankan. karna aku Cuma mendapatkan blasan diam dari nii aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ, lari ku sangat kuat kaki ku membawaku entah kemana aku tidak tau.

**~Normal POV~**

"kau dengar itu? Betapa menderitanya putri sulungmu karna kelakuanmu,hei paman !" ucap Neji dengan menahan dari suaranya yang tertahan.

Di situ, ada Hanabi yang sudah menangis sesegukan, Hiashi yang terdiam, dan Hisashi yang memandang datar ke arah pergi nya Hinata yang tlah berlalu itu.

"N-Neji" ucap Hiashi

"Kesakitan karna tak pernah teranggap dengan Ayah sendiri lebih menyakitkan,dari pada membunuh seribu nyawa orang,aku jika memilih mungkin aku akan hidup di lain tempat saja, aku sadar betapa beruntungnya aku mempunyai Ayah,dan memiliki kekuatan ini, tapi melihat dia menangis membuat ku seprti seorang Pecundang yang tak bisa melindungi nya !" teriak neji parau dan langsung meninggalkan orang-orang di sana.

"seperti yang ku duga,kau memang tidak becus merawat anak-anakmu" ucap Hisashi yang juga meninggalkan tempat itu.

**~Hinata P-OV~**

Aku terus berlari dan berlari, gak perduli orang melihat ku bagaimana. Yang ku pikirkan hanya terus berlari dan berlari, aku gak perrduli keluarga Hyuuga memandang ku bagaimana, aku tidak perduli.

_BRUUK!_

"a-aduduh,Heii kau tidak apa?"

Aku membuka mata ku takut-takut sambil menghapus air mata ku,aku tak perduli siapa yang ku tabrak,yang jelas aku tau dia laki-laki karna dari bukan lah anak yang gak tau sopan satun,aku yang menabrak aku yang harus bertanggung jawabkan ? aku melihat ke atas. Silau cahaya lampu yang terang membuat ku susah melihatnya,yang ku lihat hanya ada garisan di pipinya dan dia menjulukan tangannya ke arah ku. Tanpa basa-basi ku raih tangannya.

"G-gomen"

"Tidak apa aku yang salah,karna aku gak lihat "

"T-tapi kan aku yang menabrak, aku.."

" Tidak apa? Kau menangis ya ? muka mu terlihat kacau."

"ng..Cuma ada sedikit maslah di keluarga ku"

"kalau begitu datang ke rumah ku ya? "

"B-baiik"

"Ayoo..aku sudah lapar"

** -TBC-**

**NB : GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! AKU BUATNYA TERBURU-BURU.. KARNA 34 MENIT LAGI UDAH LATIHAN BELA DIRI.. T^T**

**KRITIK OR SARAN PLEASEEEE !**

**RIPIEEEW YAA.. XD**


End file.
